Princess Parselmouth
by ShelzChaos
Summary: Amy Riddle, queen of Slytherin and adopted sister of Draco Malfoy. She may have it all, but there are two problems... Her best friend is none other than Ginny Weasley, and Amy has more than friendship on her mind. When Ginny is sorted into Griffindor Amy will have to fight tooth and claw to keep their friendship, and her heart, intact. Eventual Oc x Ginny. M rated to be safe.
1. Amy's Sorting

**This is the second Fan Fiction that i had ever tried writting. If i do continue this story i will most likely re-write it because of the huge amount of different ideas i have for this OC and Ginny.**

**This Oc came into my mind because i wanted to see what would happen if Ginny and a certain persons daughter (Even though they dont have kids in cannon) became friends, or something more. **

**I LOVE most ginny pairings, and Ginny x OC is one of my favorites although didnt seem to have many up to date stories when i checked it last.**

**I worte this a few years ago, so im sorry for the bad writting skills. I have also watched the first 5 films of the series and read the last two books, so if things are out of the timeline, then i appologise.  
**

* * *

_I do not own the Harrp Potter universe, it belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else owns rights to it._

* * *

Princess Parselmouth

After I sat down on the old wooden stool I felt the soft touch of old fabric against my head. Soon enough I heard, as father would put it, "That god forsaken, dust filled, pathetic excuse for a hat" starting to talk to me. Its, no… his?, voice filling my head and the hall, returning all attention back to the front, and back to me.

"Well, what have we here?" he muttered "The intelligence of a raven claw and the loyalty of a hufflepuff, backed up with the bravery and courageousness of a Gryffindor." The students had started whispering amongst themselves now. "But," the sorting hat continued, silencing the hall, "covering all those qualities that many men would kill for is the pride and nobility that flows through your very blood. The cruelty that you were brought up to respect, chained down by your over confident blind faith that you are powerful enough without it. Home is **not **where the heart is for you. **SLYTHEREN!" **

And with those final words from the sorting hat, I got off of the stool and made my way over to the table in green and silver. _it's right _I thought to myself. I reached the table, stopped and turned to look at a red haired boy standing, waiting for his name to be called out.

"Weasley, Ron!"

"_Ron!" a girl dropping my hand, running away from my side and into the arms of the youngest brother of her family._

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

I sit down at the Slytheren table, my face not betraying any of my thoughts to those around me.

_It's right. _I thought, _Home is not where the heart is for me. Not unless red will turn green._


	2. Ginny Goes to Hogwarts

Princess parselmouth

G.W POV

Trying not to let my fear get the best of me, I wander down the streets in Diagon Ally looking, searching for my brothers, my dad and my mum. Anyone that can help me find them. While it was not my first time in Diagon Alley, it was the first time that I had been here alone.

As more time goes by without my family, I begin to panic.  
I'm running, desperate to find them.  
I don't know where I am, I'm lost.  
It's as if I've entered a maze and the way out is not anywhere to be found.

Tears are streaming down my face now. I can't see but I'm still running, running on adrenaline, running on fear. I'm running, running. Forever turning corners in an endless maze of people and strangers. I do not see the person in front of me until it is too late.

**Bam! **

As I fall backwards, I feel a hand grab my arm and pull me back to my feet.

_Now look at what's happened! _I think to myself. _You have just ran into someone! Oh Merlin what are they going to do now? Are they going to tell mum and dad? Maybe I could apologize to them before-_

"Ginny? Ginny, are you ok?"

My eyes open and suddenly fill with hope. "Amy!" I say happily. In a sea of strangers I just happen to run into a friend of mine. "Miss Amy!" I cry as she pulls me into a hug.

"Hey, now what have I said about you calling me that?" She says as she smiles down at me, her emerald green eyes sparkling.

"Miss Amy is for posh, stuck up, upper class men who don't know their place. It's only Amy for friends." I speak the words she had said to me away from earshot of the Malfoy's who were looking after her, when I had first heard her being called by that name. After that day I had told myself those words over and over again, burning them into my memory, so they would never be forgotten.

"Exactly!" she says, grinning at me. "And didn't I also tell you not to cry in public?" I had not noticed that I was crying into her robes and shirt. I pulled back and started to wipe away the tears but she stopped me. "Here." She says pulling out a handkerchief before beginning to wipe away my tears with it. "Let me help you. No matter what happens Ginny, don't let anyone think that you are hurt or weak."

She took my hand and led me through the busy streets of Diagon Alley. She went into Gringots with me. While she was at the desk talking to the goblin, I wondered which house she was in.

It was then Amy turned round. She open her mouth to speak but I was suddenly pulled back into someone who yelled "Get the bloody hell away from my sister!"

OC POV

"Get the bloody hell away from my sister!"

Ron Weasley had pulled his little sister backwards into his arms, as if shielding her from whatever curse I could throw at her. I would **never **throw a curse, hex or jinx at Ginny, not even if my life depended on it. Her stupid ass of a brother though… It's a tempting thought.

"Ron, you know I would never hurt your sister even if I had no choice in the matter." I told him. I knew that fighting with him would not solve anything. Just then Mr and Mrs Weasley came into the bank. "Good afternoon Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley. Ginny ran into me in the street so I thought that as I have not yet gotten my school supplies, then Ginny and I could have gotten them together. But it looks like she will be ok now since she is with you again."

"Thank you for looking after my little girl Amy." Mr Weasley said. "And please, call us Arthur and Molly."

I smiled at him. No matter what the Malfoys said about the Weasleys I always thought that they were a kind family. That was my view until I was sorted into Slytheren though. After I was sorted I had a hard time trying to keep Draco's mouth shut around Harry, Weasley, and Hermionie. And whenever I tried to apologize for the stupid words and actions of Draco, Weasley and Potter blamed me! I later found out - the hard way - that all of the Weasley boys started to act differently to me. Percy wouldn't speak to me, Fred and George would always pick me as a target for their latest joke product and Ron would always glare at me and even once snatched a bat from the beater and sent a bludger towards me! I still haven't forgiven him for that, and I don't think his house has fully forgiven him for it either, seeing as it cost them the game, the Quidditch cup and almost the house cup from the amount of points Madam Hooch and Snape took from them for that dirty trick.

"Ok Arthur, Molly. Well, I am going to get my school supplies now. Goodbye, Ginny." I called out to her, and then I turned around and headed back into town. The first thing I did was go into the broom shop to buy a Nimbus 2001, two Broom cleaning and care kits and to collect a special order that I had asked to be kept a secret.

G.W. POV

I saw her at the station, she went to the platform just before us. She went straight onto the Hogwarts Express, no goodbyes to anyone, no saying hello to old friends that haven't been seen over the summer.

I quickly made my goodbyes and went to follow her. As long as I'm with Amy, mum and dad don't really mind what I do that much because they know that whatever happens, she will look after me. "Amy!" I call out, running after her. I saw her stop and turn round. I caught up with her. "Amy, you forgot this." I say, holding her handkerchief out for her to take, as I stood there gasping for breath. She pushes it into my hand and wraps my fingers around it.

"Keep it Ginny. Who knows when you might need it again?"

And with that she turned away and walked off into a compartment with black curtains drawn across the windows. I ran after her and threw open the door to the compartment to see that it was empty of people. Including her.

OC POV

I stood on the roof of the Hogwarts Express. Suddenly I run to the side of the train and jump off of it. I mount my new broom and pull up just before I hit the ground.

I love the thrill I get from flying, but add that to the rush of adrenaline I get from danger and then you have a very dangerous combination if it is not controlled. Luckily for me, I can control it. It is one of the reasons I advised Draco to go for the chaser position instead of the seeker or beater position, because he wont be able to think clearly with the adrenaline, and he would put too much force into the swing of the beaters bat, giving someone a bad injury. It wasn't much safer for the players as he will be wrestling the quaffle off of the others but it was the best position for him.

I decide to see how fast I can go, so I lean forwards and will the broom to fly as fast as it can. It does not disappoint. I suddenly shoot off at a tremendous speed, rushing past compartments, flying even faster than the train is moving. I slow down as I reach the compartment where the trio is in, and look through the window for Ginny. I don't see her in there so I decide to get back onto the train to look for her, and also to yell at her idiot of a brother for not keeping an eye on her.

I searched the train compartments for any sign of Ginny but found none. I was near the end of the train now when I opened up a compartment full of first years, Ginny included.

"Ginny! There you are, I searched nearly the whole train to find you." I said, walking into the compartment.

"Sorry Amy." Ginny said "its just that it felt like Ron didn't want me there with Harry and Hermione…."

"Don't worry about it. It looks like you've found some more pleasant company here instead." I told her.  
" Mind if I sit with you?" I ask the group of girls.

They never got the chance to answer.

G.W. POV

As I walk beside Hagrid I wonder what the sorting will be like. What house will I be put into? Will I be with Ron and Harry, or will I be with Amy.  
Amy… _I hope she is ok. Especially since that nasty_ _Malfoy boy dragged her off somewhere._

Suddenly, I don't have the chance to think about it. I realize that I have daydreamed all through the sorting ceremony and that now its my turn to walk to the hat.

I gather all of my courage and pride together and stride straight up to the stool and sit down on it. I soon feel the sorting hat on my head, and in my thoughts.

_Another Weasley, hmm? How many of you are there left? __**I am the last one. **_I thought, wondering if that was how to talk to it. _Hmm. Smart, but not the brightest. You're loyal, very loyal…_


	3. Ginny's Choice

Princess Parsel mouth.

O.C. POV

"I will not be able to sort you."

Silence. Absolute silence.

I didn't know how long I hesitated.

"_So, what house do you want to be in?" she asked me._

I didn't know how long I sat there.

_I thought about it for a moment. "Well," I said, "I wouldn't mind being in the house that the Hat sorts me in, as long as its with a good reason."_

I didn't know when I stood up.

_I turned to look at her. "where do you want to be?" I asked her._

I didn't notice when I took the first step.

_She thought about it for a bit. "My family have always been Gryffindor's, not a single Weasley has been placed anywhere else. But…" She stopped._

Or the second.

"_But what Ginny?" I asked, wondering about her sudden shyness._

I didn't know where I was walking to.

_She didn't look at me. She kept her head down, facing her swinging feet, on the wall we were sitting on._

I didn't know why I was walking.

_I looked at her long red hair, her brilliant blue eyes, her pale and lightly freckled face. And I realised._

I didn't notice I had stopped.

"_It doesn't matter where you are placed"_

I did notice that I was staring straight into her aqua blue eyes.

_I lifted her head and looked into her stunning aqua blue eyes. "Because, Ginny…"_

"Ginny…" Her name brushes its way past my lips.

" _I will always be your friend, no matter what house you are placed in."_

I didn't know when I said it.

_She looked at me. "Do you promise, Amy?" she asked. I smiled at her and said_

But I did know after I said it.

"_I promise Ginny."_

"Choose Gryffindor, Ginny."

Ginny POV

"Choose Gryffindor, Ginny."

I couldn't believe what I had heard. Amy had just told me to go into the house of her enemy, to _become_ her enemy!

"Ginny, trust me. You don't belong in Slytherin."

I raised my head and looked her in the eye. "How? How do you know that I belong in Gryffindor and not in Slytherin with you?"

She met my stare and held my gaze. "I know because of something the Hat said to me when I was being sorted myself. Ginny, you belong in Gryffindor with your family."

I looked at her, _really _looked at her. I bowed my head.

"Alright," I told her, looking down at my feet. " I choose Gryffindor."

Straight after I had said the word 'Gryffindor' my robes changed to have the symbol of the lion, proof that I was now a member of the Gryffindor house.

Amy stood there in front of me for a moment longer, and then turned away from me and walked back to the place at her table. Soon I heard cheering and looked over to where it came from. The table dressed in red, with the symbol of lions over their heart, my house. I stood up and walked to the table. I didn't look back once.

Ginny POV

I didn't get to see Amy much during my first week of school, but I did make a whole load of new friends in my year. Most of them Gryffindor's, a few Ravenclaw's, one or two Hufflepuff's but no Slytherin's. I had been told of the House rivalry by Ron after I had sat down at the table after I had been sorted. I was told how cruel and slippery those ' good for nothing snakes' were. But for some reason, despite hearing all the dirty things her house had done in the past, I still missed Amy.

It's the first Saturday of the year and Quidditch tryouts were after lunch. I had done outstanding in my broom lessons so miss McGonagall had said I could try out for the chaser position that we had free. I was sitting in the hall with Ron, Hermione and Harry, eating breakfast when the post owls swooped in.

"Ginny, look!" Hermione cried, pointing above us.

I looked up and saw a black eagle coming towards me with a broom shaped package. I caught it as it dropped the package for me and then landed onto my shoulder. I unwrapped the package to find a brand new Nimbus 2001, and a cleaning kit inside.

"Wow! A Nimbus 2001! ". I wasn't sure who had said it, I was too stunned by the broom in my hands. The Nimbus 2001 was the best broom on the market! No one but the wealthiest of families could afford to buy one. It had just come out on sale recently, so whoever had gotten in must of pulled a lot of strings to get it delivered to me this morning. "So who got it for you?" I turned around and saw Harry looking from the broom and then to me. And then I saw Ron. Ron's face had gone bright red. Whether it was from anger or jealousy that I had the best broom on the market and he only had his battered up Cleansweep from home, I wasn't sure. But I definitely wasn't going to stick around to find out.

I grabbed my new broom and the cleaning kit and ran from the almost murderous look that my brother was giving me and the broom in my hand. I ran until I was out of breath, just to find that I had run to the bottom of the Owl tower. Still seeking an escape from my brothers envy I climbed the steps of the tower. As I pushed open the door I saw that someone was already there, reading an advanced spell book.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you." I blurted out. She lowered her book and looked up at me, her long black hair that looked like silk falling away from her face.

"You could never disturb me, Ginny." Amy smiled.


	4. Quaffles and Snitches

Princess Parselmouth.

OC POV

"You could never disturb me, Ginny." I said, smiling. She just stood there, like a rabbit caught in the headlights of the oncoming car. I guessed that she still hadn't forgiving me for making her chose Gryffindor instead of letting her be in Slytheren, like me. She looked at me, lost for words. Her aqua eyes wide open, her lips parted as her mouth is open in surprise, her red hair that lies past her shoulders, messed up. _just like last week_ I thought to myself. I waited patiently for her to say something. _Maybe about how her classes were, maybe about her new friends maybe.._

"You're a Slytherin!"

_Crap_, I thought. I sighed and stood up. I started to walk towards her. "Yes Ginny, I am indeed a Slytherin. But I am still your friend, if you want me to be." I stopped in front of her and looked at her. She met my gaze and said, "Why? Both our houses hate each other, so why are you asking for my friendship?" I cupped her chin in my hand and stated "Because I made a promise to my friend, Ginny. A promise that I would rather die for than break." I dropped her chin and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry Ginny, but I'm afraid that I have to go. The Slytherins have their Quidditch tryouts after breakfast and I have to be there for it."

As I walked past her I whispered a soft "Farewell" into her ear. I stopped when I had gone down so many stairs that I had almost lost sight of her. As I started to go down the stairs again I heard, "But not goodbye." I turned round and saw Ginny standing in the doorway, looking down at me. "Never goodbye," I replied, and then left her to her thoughts as I started to make my way towards the Quidditch field.

Ginny POV

I waited until she was out of sight and then I started to follow her. She was walking very fast and I had to jog to keep her in my sight. She didn't go through the grand Hall, but she went to the broom cupboard and produced a brand new type of broom that was familiar, but one that I had not seen in any shops. She then went out of the back entrance to the castle and went to the pitch. As she went into the locker room, I went up to the stands to get a better view of the tryouts that were soon to take place.

She came out in her leather armour with her broom and a case, which she put down in the middle of the field. She then turned and looked straight at me. "Try not to get seen!" she called to me. She knew that I had followed her, but I didn't have much time to think about it because the Slytherin team and hopefuls came through the doors of the pitch.

OC POV

"Right, you lot! Team players behind the centre line and those here for the tryouts stand by the goal posts!" I yelled out, watching as they did so. _Their attitude and devotion to their leader is important, is it not? _I heard Draco say into my mind. _Yes,_ I replied, _and by the end of the tryouts they will all know exactly why a second year was made their Quidditch captain._

"Ok, now sort yourselves into group for what position you're trying for. Chasers to the right, keepers to the left!"

As I watched them do this I noticed there were a bunch of first year boys staying in the centre. _Draco! You see that bunch of first years in the centre?  
You mean the ones that have been glaring at you since they entered? _he said.  
_Yeah. I bet you two butterbeers in the next Hogsmead visit that they are after my position._

_Well, its pretty obvious that they don't like you on the team, but I'll take my chances, you're on!_

I turned to my team. "Malfoy, sort out the newbie's and get them to do some warm up exercises. I'm going to see who the boys in the middle think they're dealing with."  
I left Draco to sort out what everybody would be doing and went up to the group of first years. There were about five of them in total, all of them glaring at me, and the taller, more built boy at the head of the group looking at my captains badge as if it rightfully belonged to him.  
"So," I asked, "what position are you lot here for? We already have our Beaters so there is no space for any of you to fill."

The tall guy, their leader I assumed, puffed out his chest and declared "We're not here for the lame position of Beater! We are here for the star position of Seeker, which I will no doubt be the winner of!"  
I smiled to myself. _Told you!_ I sent to Draco, to which I got the reply _Bloody show-off._

"Well, I'm sorry to say boys, -" _Not. _Draco interrupted, "that our seeker position is already taken, and will remain taken for many more years to come. But," I said, "I will make you a proposal, if you like." The boys stared at their leader who now looked wary.  
"What proposal?"

I smiled at him. "If any of you can beat our current Seeker then you can have their place."

"You're on!" announced the now cocky looking boys.

The Quidditch pitch went silent.  
I felt every single pair of eyes on me. Everyone had heard what I said. _Good._ I thought to myself.

And then, after about five seconds of silence when everyone was realising what I had just said, every Slytherin from the second year or above started laughing.

The five boys looked around at all the laughing older years, confused. "Oi!" one of them yelled out, "What's the joke?" .  
I smiled and mounted my broom. "You are." I said, kicking off into the sky.

Ginny POV

I could not believe what I had seen. I was walking back to the Great hall for lunch, thinking over the seeker trials. _Amy is amazing! I can't believe how fast she caught that snitch! _  
She hadn't just beat the five boys, she had thrashed them! She had won against every single opponent with ease, even Malfoy was no match for her when he had tried to beat her for fun after the tryouts. _I wonder what our tryouts will be like. I hope I have as much skill being a Chaser as Amy has being a Seeker._

As I sat down at the Gryffindor table Hermione starts to hound me. "Where were you? I looked everywhere for you Ginny! Ron and Harry still haven't come back from getting changed into their Quidditch gear yet. So what were you up to anyway Ginny?" Before I could answer any of her questions I can hear a tapping sound, the ring of metal hitting against metal.

"Attention everybody!" I turn round to see Draco stood up on the Slytherin table, with Amy sat next to him on the bench, looking up at him, confused. "I would like to announce that at the Slytherin Quidditch tryouts this morning five first years had the nerve to try to take on the Slytherins star player for the position of seeker. Not only did she beat all five challengers for the snitch," He looked round the great hall, saw what he was looking for, and grinned "but she also did it in a time that would make Potter look like he was flying at snails pace!" 

A cry of laughter came form the Slytherin table as a cry of outrage came from the Gryffindor's.  
Draco was grinning from ear to ear. He pulled Amy to her feet and onto the table. "Now," he said, silencing the hall, "lets show those pathetic first years what happens when they try to take on our champion Seeker, our Quidditch captain, and our queen of Slytherin, Amy!"

A cry worthy of the Gryffindor's came from the Slytherins as five first year boys dressed in green came into the Great Hall. 

No one could of ever seen what would of happened next.

The Slytherins all stood up from their seats, and grabbed handfuls of food. Suddenly, before anyone could react, they launched their ammunition of scrambled eggs, sausages, mashed potato and anything they could get their hands on, straight at the first year boys at the end of the hall. Their fury was unrelentlus, no mercy was spared for those who opposed their 'Queen'. Someone even threw a goblet, which hit the tallest boy there. I couldn't move. No one else could move either.

"No, stop! Please stop!" The boys were begging now, the onslaught of food had now turned into an onslaught of goblets that were being summoned back to be thrown again. There seemed to be no end to it. And then,

"STUPIFY!"

All the Slytherins stopped throwing food at the boys an tuned to look at a stunned Draco, and an annoyed Amy.

"What do you think you are doing?!" she yelled at her house, "Defending my honour? Punishing those who try to oppose me?" Several Slytherins bowed their heads, others began fidgeting or looked away. "Look at us!" she cried, "what is it that all of us who sit at this table have in common?" As she waited for an answer she looked around at her house. "Does anyone know?" she asked. Silence. "Anybody? Anyone at all?" she cried out looking around the Great Hall. Nobody answered her, so I did.  
"You're Slytherins. That's what you've got in common!" My words must have been misunderstood because everyone started yelling insults at the Slytherins, who looked surprised that a Gryffindor had come up with such an answer.  
Amy held her hand up. The Hall silenced.

"Why do you yell at us?" she asked. "Because we are different from you? Because we are, as miss Weasley said, Slytherins? Or," She turned to look at her house. "is it because our loyalty to those with power so blind as to make us lose sight of who the others of our own house are?" The Slytherins started to argue with her. She threw her arm over to point at the five boys at the end of the Hall. "LOOK AT THEM!" Amy yelled, "LOOK AT THEM! LOOK AT THEIR NAMES, THEIR FACES. THEIR _ROBES_! THEY ARE _SLYTHERINS_!" she looked first to the boys standing there, cowering in fear, their clothes splattered in food. But even then the green was visible on their robes, as visible as the crest with a silver snake on it, that was placed over their hearts. "Just as we are." She turned and stepped off of the table and then turned to her house and said "You should be ashamed." before walking off out of the hall.

OC POV

I stormed out of the hall, furious as to what Draco had done. Those boys had known no better, they didn't deserve that. _But if they hadn't gone through that then they would of gotten even worse. But in fact, that was bad enough, they are only eleven!_ I stopped. I was at the steps leading to the astronomy tower. I climbed up the steps to the top of the tower and stood on the balcony, looking up at the sky. I conjured up two blankets and laid one of them down on the stone floor. I sat down on the blanket and wrapped the other around me. I pulled a book out from my bag and started to read.

I didn't know how long I had been there reading for when I heard the sound of footsteps getting closer.. Quickly I hid the book I was reading under my blanket and looked towards where the sound was coming from. I didn't have to wait long before I found out who it was. They stepped hesitantly onto the balcony, and towards me. Her red hair getting a silver outline in the moon light.  
"May I sit down?" she asked me.  
"Yea- I mean, yes you may." I stuttered, nervous from her formal tone. I moved over so that she could sit on the blanket beside me.

We hadn't said anything else yet. We sat there, looking up at the sky, in a silence that wasn't comfortable, but wasn't strained.  
I broke the silence. "Have you eaten yet?" I asked her. she shook her head as a way of answering. I clicked my fingers, "Dobby!" I called out. With a small _Pop!, _a house elf appeared in front of me.

"Is there anything that Dobby can help you with, miss Amy?" he asked, bowing.  
"If you would be able to Dobby, could you go down to the kitchens and get me and Ginny some food and bring it up here please?"  
"Certainly miss Amy! I'll do it right away!" he promised, and with another small _Pop!_ he was gone. Ginny looked at me.  
"You have a house elf?" she asked, shocked.  
I shook my head, "I don't, but the Malfoys do."

I stood up and walked over to one of the walls inside the tower. _Reveal to me what I have hidden, _I say, pressing my hand to a snake that has been carved into the stone wall. I stepped back as the wall shimmered, and then disappeared in front of me, showing a store room full of muggle things. I went in and pulled out a guitar from one of the stands. In the short time it had taken for me to get the guitar and walk back to Ginny, Dobby had already gotten the food, laid it out and lit candles so that we had enough light to eat in. Ginny saw what was in my hand and asked "Is that a guitar? A MUGGLE guitar?"  
I smiled to myself, "What's wrong with muggles?" I ask her in return.

"Nothings wrong with muggles," she defended. "it's just that I thought that all Slytherins despised muggles." she hesitated. "And muggle-borns too…"

"Ginny, I'm not the only pure blood witch that uses muggle things and is friends with a muggle born, am I?" I asked to her. She knew exactly what I meant. The other witch I was on about was her, and she knew it. "Do you want to hear something? Feel free to start eating, by the way." I said, as I tuned the guitar to my liking. I finished tuning the guitar and started playing.

"_Welcome to my secret lair on skull crusher mountain,_

_I hope that you've enjoyed your stay so far,_

_I see you've met my assistant Scarface._

_His appearance is quite disturbing,_

_But I assure you he's harmless enough._

_He's a sweet heart,_

_Calls me Master,_

_And he has a way of finding pretty things,_

_And bringing them to me._

_Ooooh_

_And I'm so into you,_

_But I'm way too smart for you,_

_Even my henchmen think I'm crazy,_

_I'm not surprised that you agree._

_If you can find some way to be,_

_A little bit less afraid of me,_

_You'd see that the voices that control me,_

_From inside my head say I shouldn't kill you."_

I turned round and saw her looking wide eyed at me. "it's a love song sung by a crazy scientist Ginny." I explain, "That's why it's so weird. It's not real."

"Oh, ok." she says and relaxes a bit.

I put the guitar down, grab the second blanket from where I had put it and wrapped it round us, effectively pulling Ginny closer to me, and letting me put my arm around her. "So, how were the tryouts?" I ask

Her face lit up immediately. "They were great Amy! I got the position! It was as if the Quaffles were just dropping into my hands and telling me where to shoot them!"

I smiled at her. "That's great Ginny." I said. "To be honest, at times it seems as if the Snitch slows down sometimes, just so I can catch it."

We stayed there like that, sitting next to each other with the blanket around us, my arm around her shoulders, keeping her close to me, until it was time for us to go to our separate dorms, and become enemies once more.


	5. Come to Me

Princess Parselmouth

OC POV

_Come… _

I'm running down the corridor now, Draco's having a hard time keeping up with me.  
"Amy…" he pants "what's… going on..?" I don't reply, I just concentrate on running.

_Come to me…_

I break out into a sprint. I'm not sure what's going on myself, but I know that it's not good.

_Let me rip you…_

I can feel its presence now. It going straight past me, heading for… _NO!_ I spin round and launch myself at Draco, knocking him to the ground, putting a hand over his eyes while I squeeze mine shut .

_Let me tear you…_

"_No. Get away from here, go back to where you came from!" _I yell, squeezing my eyes shut tighter. It's presence is upon us, and then…

"Gone.." I breathed, "It's gone Draco, we can open our eyes now."

"My eyes ARE open!" he muttered. I remembered that I had covered his eyes with my hand. I quickly removed my hand and got off of him. He stood up and brushed himself off. "What on earth came over you?! You could of got me hurt!"

I didn't know what, but something snapped within me.  
"Did Potter steal your girl or are you always this snobby after a detention with Snape?!" I snapped at him. I started off down the corridor again.  
"Amy!" Draco called after me, starting to walk after me.

"I don't even know why I bothered to wait for you Malfoy!" I said, turning the corner. "I could of already eaten my lunch by- WOAH!" I started, shocked at the sight before me.

Mrs. Norris was hanging by her tail, petrified. At the other end of the hall was Potter, Weasley and Hermione, and before them…

Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit me. I gasped and then dropped to one knee. Pain filled my senses, my being. Pain was all I could feel.

_Come…_

_**A bathroom, a girl with red hair lying on the floor, face down, a black book in her hand…**_

"AMY!" someone yelled. There was noting but hazy shadows around me.

_Come to me…_

_**A tunnel. Huge puddles all over the floor…**_

"AMY! Can you hear me, Amy!?" the shadows were reaching out to me, grabbing my arms, shaking me like a rattle.

_Let me rip you…_

_**A man, no, a boy, not much older than 16 standing in the cavern that emerges from the tunnel. Black hair, short. Eyes, Emerald green. Robes… **_

"Amy! Listen to me! Amy!" I can't recognize the voice. The pain is blurring my mind, almost controlling me. My hands are gripping my head tightly, as I'm suddenly jolted back to the cavern.

_Let me tear you…_

_**A skull, behind the boy, surrounded in water. And from it… **_

"Amy, listen to me! Come back!"

_Come…_

_**Long, scaly, rope like, green.**_

"Amy!"

_Come to me…_

_**Moves through water, smooth, but textured.**_

"Get Draco out of here!"

_Let me tear you…_

_**It rears up, coils, tenses.**_

"Poppy! Get her out of here!" the shadow reaches out for me. I'm down on both knees.

_**It shoots forwards…**_

I jerk upright, still on my knees

_Strikes…_

I scream.

"_LET ME KILL YOU!"_

And then… nothing.


End file.
